The power of Being Three
by HP and PJfan
Summary: AU Hermione is a demigod/nymph she knows that for sure but what about if she's a witch as well/ what type of adventures will she and her friends be on? What part does she have in the war magical and Olympian? Find out in this story! HrH Percabeth Weasley and Dumbledore bashing and so much more!
1. Meet Hermione

An I don't own Harry Potter and I hope you guys like this new story!

Intro: Hermione Granger was a little girl. She went to gymnastics and dance practice everyday. She had parents that adopted her, but still loved her very much. So she was pretty much a regular girl. Despite the fact that she is a nymph and demigod and that monsters try to kill her twenty-four does she know that her life is going to start becoming a little crazier (well more than it is). And thus this is where her story starts.

Hermione Age 11 POV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm went off. "Ugh" Hermione groaned as she sat herself up on the bed and hit her alarm to stop it's beeping. She then gets out of bed and heads to her bedroom mirror.

She looked at her reflection. Hermione was a beautiful girl with long straight black hair she had dark brown colored eyes and had light brown skin and a perfect smile to match her face.

This is what she looks like (sometimes). The reason I said sometimes is because her reflection is different every time she looks in the mirror.

The reason she looks different every time she looks in the mirror is because she is a nymph, but not just any kind of nymph no she was a nymph with the powers of every elemental.

Though that doesn't explain her common change of appearance. The reason she appearances is because her great grandmother was a metamorphmagus. Thus she inherited this trait.

Hermione then grabbed a small box from her dresser then took out a small pill and ate it (no not drugs). She then took another look at the mirror and saw a girl with hair that had curly brown hair, honey colored eyes, and freckles on her nose.

Great now I can look like someone I'm not she thought to herself. The appearance that Hermione now had was the one that Hermione had to look like everyday, just so that she doesn't freak anyone out when they see her look different than when they first saw her.

Hermione then picked out her outfit that consisted of a silver sweatshirt that said "Lazy Day" and a pair of black sweat pants that had grey at the top and said "Yep" on it.

She then brushed her teeth, washed her face,and put some deodorant. After, that she headed downstairs.

* * *

Immediately once she got stairs she smelled eggs being scrambled, tofu bacon being fried and biscuits being baked.

"Morning honey!" her mom yelled over the noise a sizzling of bacon. "Hey mom" Hermione says " the food smells delicious" " thanks sweetie I just wanted to make sure you had a good breakfast before you had your first day of school" she says happily.

"Yeah thanks" Hermione says in return a little downed by the fact that she had to start school today. "Oh don't give me that look her mom said to her noticing her down look. "Mom I don't even know why you even bother to send me to school you already know that I'm going to be suspended" Hermione whines "Well the first reason on to why I send you to school is because you need an education second is that I want you to make new friends third is." her mom started but then noticed Hermione annoyed look " should I go on?" She asks " no ma'am" Hermione says already heard this speech.

Hermione has been through the same speech more than she could count and trust me she could count very high.

The truth is Hermione doesn't hate school well not too much but enough that she asks Jane everyday if she wouldn't have to go. For as you should know Hermione gets attacked by monsters at her school all the time and that usually gets her suspended. That and the fact that she is what you might call accident proof but only if it involves school. Once, she even blew up a school bus! As well as flooding the whole school just because Kayla Crowell had made her angry.

Yeah Hermione has does some crazy stuff, but none on purpose. I guess it's just the curse of being half demigod half nymph Hermione mused.

Once, out of her thoughts about blowing up school buses and how much she hated Kayla Crowell Hermione sat down at the table. "Can I get one of everything except the bacon I'll have five slices of those" Hermione said trying to do a British accent though failing. Jane just chuckled as she handed her her plate.

"Hermione just because we now live in London doesn't mean that we have to have the accent" her mother scolded her. "Yeah but you have to admit that it was funny" Hermione says grinning. "Fine I'll admit that it" her mom said admitting defeat. "Now hurry up and eat so that you won't be late" she told her daughter leaving the kitchen for work. " Love you mom!" Hermione yelled at her mother as she closed the door.

* * *

When Hermione had finished eating her breakfast she quickly grabbed her lunch and ran out the door. As she was running out the door she heard a "HEADS UP!" Hermione ducked her head just before a dagger had hit it.

"Dad!""what was that for!?" asked Hermione. " I was just testing out how quick your reflexes are" her real father said while running up to her. " And turns out they're great!" her father says happily. " You do I know I could have died right?" she asks her dad "Oh don't think like that Lele" he says in return.

According to her father Lele is her real name. Though no other people other than her family and nymph friends call her that. Though Lele wishes they did cause many people can't say Hermione at least some people can say Lele.

Hermione dad was named Alec. He had blonde hair that was sort of spiked and Lagoon blue and green eyes that would make any woman swoon. Though he was about 90 years old he definitely didn't look like it Hermione guessed that it was the power of being the son of a nymph.

Alec and his wife Aileen had moved with Hermione and her mom to be able to watch over his only daughter even though his mother protested. Both him and Aileen had training lessons on fighting with Hermione every day Aileen for her elemental powers well as some other nymphs for that.

Hermione loved her dad's wife Aileen. She is a very beautiful Tree nymph that has dark green eyes and dark brown hair like her father (Hermione's). She wasn't even angry that Hermione wasn't her own daughter she just adopted Hermione with big arms.

Speaking of Aileen she walked to Hermione and Alec. "Hope you have a good first day at school" she said happily giving Hermione a hug. "Yeah don't blow anything up this time" her dad teased. Aileen slapped him upside the head playfully.

"Ha ha very funny" Hermione said sarcastically. Just then the bus came rolling up Hermione said bye to her dad and step-mom. " Or and try not to burn the whole school down!" her dad yelled. Hermione just rolled her eyes and waved as she got onto the bus for the start of a new school year.

Thanks for reading so tell me if you guys like this story Review! and Favorite! If you do bye guys.


	2. Author Note 1

Author's Note: Hey guys it Wicked and this is just going to be a short author note. I just wanted to say that thanks for the views and that I had changed the first chapter a little bit. Oh and also that a new chapter shall be up soon. Oops I almost forgot that The story takes place right now a year before they get there hogwarts letter wich is why Hermione is Eleven right now.


	3. The First Hour of School

_An I don't Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. Also thanks for the views it means alot!_

_Now back to the story_

_ Harry POV_

"HARRY WAKE UP!" he heard his mother yell from downstairs_ (An Harry parents are alive in this story)_. "Ugh coming mom" Harry groaned.

Once, Harry got out of his bed he went straight to his dresser not bothering to look at his mirror and picked out a black shirt, a black and white plaid buttoned shirt, and Black paints. He left the black and white shirt unbuttoned.

After that he brushed his teeth and washed his face. He then went downstairs to find breakfast ready.

* * *

He immediately smelled bacon, grits, and eggs that were just cooked just waiting to be eaten. "Hey mom hey dad" Harry greeted his parents. " Morning Squirt" James Said cheerfully." Good morning James Jr" his mom said sweetly she knew that calling him that would make him annoyed.

Calling Harry James Jr had been a regular thing in the Potter household but that didn't mean that Harry had to get used to it. Being called that made Harry irritated to death. And it didn't help that his mother called him that all the time in the morning which made it even worse.

"Ugh mom do you seriously have to say that every morning?" Harry asked. "Yes Harry Yes I do" She answered triumphantly. Harry knew that she would never stop calling him that so he just gave up not wanting to argue with his mother.

He then grabbed a plate filled with 5 pieces of bacon, two scoop of grits, and the rest with eggs. "Harry you aren't going to have enough time to eat all of that" his mother scolded him. " Yes I will mom I mean I have like (he checks his watch) fifth... five minutes!" Harry says he then begins to stuff whatever was on his plate into his mouth. "Yeah and you'd better hurry up you don't want to be late the first day" James warned.

Harry then grabbed his backpack then ran into the fireplace and barley yelled to go to the nearest place to his school. Without saying goodbye he was gone in a flash.

"I still think that it was rude to change the time of his watch so that he isn't late" Lily said frowning at James. "I don't I mean if we didn't he'd probably still be asleep" James said trying to make Lily feel less guilty. " Yeah I guess you're right" she says not feeling as bad about lying to their son.

* * *

_At School Harry POV_

Harry is so going to kill his parents! They'd lied about him being late making him stuff the rest of his breakfast into his mouth and now he was getting a stomach ache.

_Maybe mom was right_ Harry thought as he walked to his classroom door. His first class was the last door to the right in the fourth( they would be in fourth grade right?)grade hall.

As he entered the classroom he saw that there was only one person in the class. He had chestnut brown hair that was kind of saggy in a short way.

He looked towards Harry as he sat down at and gave him a court nod. Harry knew that this boy's name was Todd, but that was all he knew about him.

Soon another student came bustling in. It was one of Harry's best friends Nick Alas. They'd been best friends for 8 years along with Neville Longbottom the three were inseparable.

Nick has light brown hair that covered his forehead with baby blue eyes. He was a wizard like Harry and both were going to school together.

As Nick was coming into the door Harry saw Neville behind him. When they both stepped into the room Harry got up and gave them both manly hugs as Harry preferred to call them.

"Neville Nick it feels like I haven't seen you since forever!" Harry said happily shaking hands with his best mates. " I know right " Nevill said in agreement. "It's really good to see you mate" Nick said also in agreement.

The trio took seats next to each other waiting for the the rest of the class including the teacher. "So Harry why are you so early?" Nick asked. "Yeah I'm mean you're almost never this early what's changed?"Neville asked as well. "My parents" Harry answered. The other boys nodded their heads in understanding they both knew that Harry's dad was a huge prankster.

Just then a pack of students came running in the class as well as the teacher."Sups" and "heys" were said to the three boys. They were kind of popular at school. Class then began.

* * *

Hermione POV

"Morning class I'm your home-room teacher Mrs. Chalkhall" she said with a thick German accent. Hermione had to stifle a laugh Chalkhall for a teacher that's just too ironic. "Oh and it seems here that we have a new student Hermione Granger" the teacher said grinning in a somewhat evil way.

_I really hope that she's just I mean teacher and not a monster _Lele (Hermione) groaned in her head. "Come on up and introduce yourself Hermione" the teacher says. With a heavy heart she gets up and walks to the front. With the whole class's stare on her

"Hi my names Le..Hermione" she corrects almost slipping up._ I thought that I would be used to introducing myself as Hermione by now_ she mentally scolded herself. "I'm from America well sort of my family moves a lot"she said" _just to keep me safe"_ she says in her head."I have ADHD and dyslexia she says."And that's about it" she says aloud ending the conversation _besides the fact that I'm a nymph and demigod_ she says in her head.

She then sat back at her seat which was next to a girl with white and pale blue hair and icy blue eyes. Hermione immediately recognized this girl. It was one of her best nymph friends Neslia is an ice nymph that left the north to train Hermione with her ice powers. She was one of the couple of nymphs that could control their elements. She gave Hermione a small smile which was returned.

Hermione then turned to the left and saw her other best friend Achilia Gold. Achilia is an earth nymph. With light brown skin, long black hair, and dark green eyes. She saw Hermione looking and gave her a huge grin unlike Neslia who was subtle.

The smile didn't go unnoticed by who was doing role "miss Granger miss Gold would you please tell the class what's so funny?" she asked. "Um nothing if funny Mrs. Chalkhell" answered Achilia forgetting that it's hall not hell. The whole class started to laugh at her slip up Including Neslia and Lele.

"Detention!" yelled at her. "But it's the first day of school!" Achilia argued "You should have thought about that before you embarrassed me" she said haughtily.

Lele and Neslia looked at each other knowingly that they had to get detention not wanting to leave Achilia alone. Hermione then got up out of her seat and gave the teacher a wedgie, while Neslia grabbed her bottle of water and poured it onto the teacher.

The teacher soon was jumping up and down in a circle trying to fix her underwear while being soaking wet shouting "DETENTION!" The whole class was laughing out loud including the three girls.

Finally when the teacher fixed her wedgie she then sent the three girls to the principal's office, but before Hermione was out of the door she saw a quick flash of the teacher's lion tail._Well it looks like we'll have an interesting detention_ Hermione thought while the trio started to walk to the principal's office.

Like it? Hate it? If you like it fav, and review! Bye guys!


	4. The Principal's Office

_An: Thanks for the views guys you're awesome also I don't own HP or PJ_

_ Hermione POV_

"So let me get this straight our teacher is a sphinx?" Achilia asked trying to get everything Hermione told them in order. "No, she just happens to have been born with a lion tail and hates us to death" Neslia said sarcastically. "Geez ain't got to be so rude" said Achilia.

"Anyway do you two have your weapons?" Lele said trying to stir the conversation back. "Yep!" both said at the same time. "Okay well then we have nothing to worry about" Hermione said happily.

"Actually we still have to go to the principal's office" Achilia corrected. "Achilia do us a favor and stop talking" Neslia said to her earning her a glare from Achilia which was gladly returned.

"Ugh can you two not fight for five minutes" Hermione said exasperatedly. " We could if she would stop being so rude" Achilia answered. "The only reason that I'm rude is because you're annoying" Neslia said in return.

"Oh just come on" Lele says while grabbing them both by the arms and dragging them down the hall to the principal's office.

Harry POV

After their first lesson(Language if you were wondering) the trio had Science. When they got outside of the door a few students were walking out from the door after.

"Most hilarious lesson ever!" he heard a boy say to a girl. "Yeah I mean I can't believe those girls did that on the first day too! I could never have that much courage!" Said the girl. "Though the prank was a bit messy" the boy said back. "Maybe they wanted detention" she said.

_Hmm seems like someone has already started pranking looks like I'm going to have to start early_ Harry thought to himself. He tried to get more information on the prank but the two were already gone. _Oh well _he thought to himself.

Once the kids entered the classroom they saw a woman with dark brown hair that was soaking wet and boy did she look mad."SIT!" she barked out. _Oh this is going to be a great lesson_ Harry thought sarcastically.

"My name is Mrs. Chalkhall " she said while scanning the room. "And I have been asked to teach you _students_" she said with such venom in her voice that it made Harry cringe."So you all better treat me with respect I have already sent a trio of kids to the principal's office I'm not afraid to send any more" she said finishing her speech and beginning to start the lesson.

_I can't believe that I'm saying this but I want to hurry up and start math _Harry thought to himself_. Anything is better then being in this hell class._ He then began to watch the clock.

Hermione POV An: sorry for switching so much)

The three nymphs finally made it to the principal's office after getting lost three times and having to wait for Achilia to use the bathroom so many times that Hermione was starting to think that she had bladder problems.

Hermione told Neslia and Achilia to let her do the talking since she was the best with words. They had both agreed surprising Lele since they disagreed about everything. Lele knocked on the door "come in she heard a gruff voice say. The trio walked in.

"Ahh miss Granger, miss Gold, and miss Frost what brings you here?" The principal asked. Mr. Bryd the principal was tall with brown skin and black glasses he in other words he looked like the dad that you always wanted.

"Um well sir we got sent here by Mrs. Chalkhall for giving her a wedgie, pouring water on her, and mixing the hall with hell" Hermione said. Mr. Bryd raised his eyebrow at us. "But it was only because she pointed me and Le..Hermione For smiling at each other!" Achilia Finishes quickly not wanting him to think that they were that awful to do that without reason.

"Yes but why did you say hell instead of hall, give her a wedgie ,and poured water on her?" he asked with his eyebrows raised. " It was because she gave Achilia detention for it and we couldn't leave Achilia alone with Mrs. Chalkhall" Hermione answered hoping that he wouldn't ask why they couldn't leave Achilia alone with their teacher _cause I'm pretty sure that telling him that their teacher is a half lion half woman monster wouldn't be a reasonable._ Thankfully he didn't ask.

Instead he gave a huge sigh and said "you three are all amazing students yet you get caught in the wrong crowd. I'm not going to punish you but you still do have your detentions with Mrs. Chalk hall". The girls all let out a sigh of relief though still we're worried about having detention with Mrs. Chalkhall. "Thank you soooo much principal Bryd!" The three said then rushed out of the door.

In the hall the three girls were giving each other a high five. "I'm so thankful that principal Bryd is a cool teacher" Lele said. "Yeah I mean I'm pretty sure that any other principal would have called our parents" said Neslia.

"So um does anyone know what our next class is?" Achilia asked. "Yeah we have math" answered Hermione _(An sorry for switching with her names so much)._ "Well then we better hurry up cause we are like ten minutes late" Neslia said. The three girls then started to speed walk to their next class.

Harry POV

After science they had math which was thankfully a lot better.

"So can anyone tell me how to find the area of this shape?" asked the teacher Mrs. Lambert." Yes mr Alas" said Mrs. Lambert while pointing at Nick to answer her question." The answer is…" Nick started but just then a group of three girls entered the room all eyes turned to them especially boys.

"We are so sorry that we are late!" said one of the girls with white and icy blue hair. "We had to go to the principal's office" another girl of the three that had long dark hair and green eyes added. _So these must be the girls who had pranked the teacher_ Harry thought to himself.

"It's okay I heard what happened" Mrs. Lambert said with the corners of her mouth twitching up into a small smile." You three can sit next to Kimberly" she said while pointing to the three empty seats next to a girl with straight red hair.

The three girls had sat down next to Kimberly still with all eyes on them. "Well let's get back to the lesson why don't we?" asked Mrs. Lambert. This got everyone's attention back on learning well maybe not everyone.

_And I hope that you guys liked this chapter again I'm so sorry for not updating as much! Don't forget to follow and review!_

_~Love Wicked _


	5. Author note 2

**I really do apologize for not updating as much but I do promise that I shall try to do so once school ends. However this isn't what this author note is about. This author note is about me wanting your opinion on what Hermione's demigod parent should be. I was thinking about having it be Artemis cause that adds a lot more drama but I already have a fan fiction about that. I want her mom to be a powerful goddess and not a minor. I was also thinking about her mother being Gaea since she is sort of a nymph and nymphs are connected to the earth goddess in some way you guys get where I'm getting at though I don't really know if that's a good idea. Therefore, I need your guys opinion on who her mother should be in the review section. Oh and remember I do appreciate comments a lot so that is also helpful, but no flames.**

**~Wicked **


End file.
